


Love Conquers All

by VanWest97



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Getting Back Together, Hiding, Idols, Mental Health Issues, Post-Break Up, Romantic Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWest97/pseuds/VanWest97
Summary: Not wanting to ruin his life and career with her perceived bad luck our main character hides from the man she loves.or: Reader breaks up with Dowoon to save him from her and shenanigans ensue from there.First story sorry if it is bad.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Yoon Dowoon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Break-up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published work ever. I bias Dowoon and this came to mind. I hope it isn't too bad.

"Dowoon you deserve someone who isn't an unfeeling bitch to everyone including you."

People had told me fore years that I had no positive emotions and that I was mean and selfish. And I believed them for years. That was until I met Dowoon. He was kind and lovable and liked me for me, for some reason. So when he asked me to be his girlfriend I jumped at the chance. He made me feel better about myself and didn't criticize me for my moments of unfeeling.

It was our six month anniversary and I had forgotten. Dowoon had come home from practice with flowers and a smile.

"Really to go Sweetheart?" he said.

"Go where? I have some studying to do. Can we do it another day?" I ask confused.

Dowoon also looked confused. He glanced at the calendar we had hanging on the wall. He nodded to himself to affirm it was the right day and looked back at me.

"Sweetheart, did you happen to forget what today is?" He asked.

That day was important I knew that much. I for the life of me couldn't remember. I racked my brain for the right answer.

"Is it Wonpil's birthday?" I ventured.

He smiled his adorable smile and shook his head.

"It's a bit more important than that Sweetheart."

I thought about it a bit more and said: "Is it your guys debut anniversary?"

"Your getting closer." He said with a sly smile.

"I give up Dowoonie. What is soooo special about today?" I say a little too sarcastically.

Dowoon looked taken aback.

"Uh it-it's our um 6 month anniversary Vanessa." He mumbled.

Tears sprung instantly into my eyes at his words.

"I'm so sorry Dowoonie. Sometimes I wonder why you even stay with me." I say distraught.

I didn't hear what he said next I was too in my head. This had been the seventh time in three months I had done something mean or selfish towards Dowoonie. I had been keeping track trying to get less bad towards him. My parents always said I had a problem. I looked up at him and in that instant I knew i was bringing him down; socially, mentally, and physically. He look so dejected.

I jumped up from the couch and said: "I can't keep doing this to you!"

"Doing what Sweetheart?" Dowoon asked confused.

"I love you too much to constantly be bringing you down to my level." I say not really realizing I had told him that i loved him for the first time or that he had just said the same to me moments before.

"Y-you l-love me?" he asked shakily.

I didn't hear that either I was already down the hall to our bedroom. I grabbed a backpack and threw some clothes into it and grabbed my purse off the rack near the door. By that time Dowoon had finally shaken out of his trance and had found me slipping on my shoes by the front door.

"What are you doing Sweetheart?" he asked with tears glazing his eyes but not falling yet.

"I can't keep doing this to the man I love. Dowoonie you deserve someone who isn't an unfeeling bitch to everyone including you. I mean come on I forgot one of the most memorable days of my life and when you tried to remind me I snapped at you. You deserve better than me." With that I slammed the front door in his distressed face and sprinted out of his life hoping it would get better with out me.


	2. Saving Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae needs some saving. Thankfully the reader is there to help.

That was six months ago. Since then I have moved back to my hometown of Busan and have started over. I have a new apartment and a new job at the local department store. Not only do I miss my Dowoonie I also miss his members. They have become like family to me, especially with how distant my parents can be. When I left Dowoon I cut the boys out as well. I can't bring them down with me as well. I am shook out of my daydream I am having at work to see Jae's face in front of me looking frantic. He comes over to where I am and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Vanessa! Thank God I found someone sensible." He says as he glances around as if to hide from someone.

"Uh oh um hi Jae oppa. You look uneasy." I say not really knowing what to say. I am uneasy myself seeing Jae in person after so long. I keep up with the boys on all their interviews and music shows just to see how they are doing.

"We will talk about this later but right now I need to hide. There are some sasaengs following me right now." He informs me to his odd behavior. 

"Ok I am prepared for this. I had to deal with my own fair share of sasaengs when I was with Dowoon." I say confidently. Jae just grimaces and nods understanding exactly what I mean.

"Right. Under the counter. Can I barrow your sunglasses?" I ask in a rush already formulating a plan. Jae looks mildly confused but hands me his sunglasses while ducking under the cash counter in front of me.

"I trust you Vanessa." Jae says from his uncomfortable position in front of me giving me a thumbs up.

"I don't know if that is a good thing but lets roll with it." I say with a weak smile.

About three minutes later two teenage girls come to a screeching halt in front of our store. They look around the store frantically before spotting me. They walk over with a bag in hand.

"Um hi. Have you seen this guy come through here recently?" The one girl asks me. She holds up an older picture of Jae from his Shoot Me era looking hopeful.

"He might have different hair color right now but he basically looks the same." The other girl says right after the first girl stopped talking.

"I think I might have seen him earlier but I'm not completely sure." I say nonchalantly.

"Could you check we wanted to give him something." the first girl says pleadingly.

"Okay let me look. While your waiting we have some K-pop merch if you would like to browse." I say.

"Cool! They have Dive Studio merch Sophie! Isn't that the podcast he's a part of?" I hear the second girl screech as I walk away for like two minutes. When I come back they are laden with lots of Dive Studio merch.

"Look like he might have been here. He actually dropped his sunglasses. If you see him could you give them to him?" I ask politely. Their eyes widen in shock and vigorously nod their heads. I check them out and see them on their merry way. I remember that Jae is under the counter and help him out from under it and brush the dust off of him becoming nervous again.

"Okay you are officially a miracle worker. I don't completely agree with tricking them or giving them my sunglasses but thank you for the help. I don't know what I would have done with out you." He says as he bear hugs me.

"Well those six months taught me well. I had to protect myself and Dowoonie." I say with a shrug.

"I have missed you a lot Vanessa. The dorm isn't the same without you." Jae says with a sad smile.

"It was for the best Jae-oppa. I don't want to ruin your guys lives like I did with my parents." I say looking down and away from Jae. Jae's phone goes off and he checks it.

"Got to run, but Vanessa just think about talking it out with Dowoon. You might get a new perspective." He says as he walks away and waves bye.

"I will I promise Jae-oppa." I say and wave bye back.

Jae shouts over his shoulder "I told you to just call me Jae!"

"Sorry force of habit!" I yell back with a bittersweet laugh. God I miss all of them. I miss Sungjin's wisdom, Jae's humor, Young K's philosophy, Wonpil's playfulness, and of course Dowoon's lovableness . Dwelling too long on this I sprint to the bathroom and as soon as I hit the stall I start sobbing. "Why did I do this to myself?" I keep asking myself. It hurts so much to be away from my real family, the one in Seoul not Busan. But I can't go back. I am poison to everyone I become close to. No I can't go home. Not yet. I meander my way to my bosses office wiping my tears.

"Oh my goodness Vanessa, What is wrong?" my boss ask empathically.

"I'm not feeling too well. Could I possibly use my vacation this week I need to go home to Seoul?" I ask with short shaky breathes. My boss gets up and come around her desk and brings me into a hug.

"Vanessa you are my best worker and I want you to be happy. Take as much time as you need." she says compassionately.

"Thank you so much." I say as more tears roll down my face. I walk out of her office with a new resolve. Fix myself so I can have my family back.


	3. Trying to Find Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intro (and swift exit of the parents) and we meet Sana and Mina in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parents are mentally abusive in this chapter as a warning to the sensitive.

My favorite Day6 song is Sweet Chaos. I love the lyrics:  
"The plans  
I made in the past  
Keep getting messed up  
But you're fixing it all up"

I especially love these lyrics because they remind me of Dowoon. Now the Day6 song that speaks to me these days is Zombie. The opening lines get me every time.  
"Breathin', but I've been dyin' inside  
Nothin' new and nothin' feeling right"

After my break down at work I use some of my vacation so I can get my mind right. The only problem with that is I have to stay with my parent because I have no where else to go. I would stay with my friend Sana but she has a roommate and no room for me for a week. As I ride the train to Seoul I cringe at the thought of staying with my parents. I arrive in Seoul around 3 p.m. and start my trudge towards my parents house. My parents could have picked me up from the train station but they told me that was a mean and selfish when I could just walk. I don't question it and start walking. I past some homeless people on the way to the house and I give them one of my blankets and about $20. I finally arrive at my parents house and knock on the front door. My mother answers the door.

"Ah my disgrace of a child has finally come home. Your late. How could you be so selfish and mean wasting our time like that?" She says snidely. I just shrug and she glares at me.

"You will be relegated to the attic. Once you moved out we used your room for your father's study." She says matter-of-factly.

"Thank you mother." I mumble. Again she glares at me but adds:

"Vanessa I told you not to mumble to me. That is being selfish with your words and mean to my aging ears. You know how I feel about this." She states. I straighten up and nod at her. She moves inside and I follow carrying my backpack and purse.

"I assume you know where to go child." she questions.

"Yes Mother." I state clearly and she nods in approval. I make my way to the attic and pull out my phone. I send a text to Sana about possible plans for tomorrow and think about how my real family is doing. With that I fall asleep wondering how I'm going to fix this.

The next morning , about 7:30, I hear a commotion and my phone goes off. I glance at it and see S.O.S. from Sana. I sprint down the stairs and out the house to find Sana and her jerk of an ex-boyfriend in my parents front lawn. I can't comprehend what they are saying, I'm too far away, but then I see him raise his hand to strike Sana and I sprint even faster and grab Sana before she can get hit. I get smacked to the ground but I get up and put Sana behind me and glare at him.

"Don't you dare hit my best friend. She couldn't have possibly done anything to have deserved that." I say in a low and deadly voice as Sana tries to see how bad I am hurt. I shoo her away and tell her:

"Call the police. I think he just violated his parole, twice. Once for your restraining order and twice for aggravated assault." I say glaring at the ex-boyfriend. I take Sana inside and make her hot tea while she takes care of my injury until the police show up. They take Sana's ex-boyfriend kicking and screaming. Just as they are taking them away my father comes down for breakfast and notices Sana.

"Did we say you could have visitors?" my father questions.

"No, but-" I start to explain myself.

"No buts. You have to ask first and you didn't. Also I see you made her some of your mother's tea. When will you learn to not be selfish and mean with other people's things? I will ask you to leave within the hour and not return until you have learned your lesson." my father says and then proceeds with making himself breakfast before work. I trudge upstairs and grab my stuff, which I hadn't unpacked, and walked out the front door without saying goodbye to me parents. So much for that plan.

"Vanessa." Sana says quietly.

"Yes Sana?" I ask.

"They are wrong. You are the most unselfish person I know." she says simply. I tear up at her words.

"I wish I could believe that myself." I say in a whisper. Sana puts her arm around me and guides me away from the house.

"I know it's not much but you can stay at my apartment for the night, Mina won't mind for the night." Sana says.

"Thank you. You are a most generous friend." I say with a smile. Sana fires off a text to Mina and I happen to notice her lock screen, it's Wonpil.

"So your bias is Wonpil then?" I joke with her.

"God no. My bias is Sungjin. Wonpil is my brother." Sana says back.

"Hm Wonpil never mentioned having a younger sister." I say thoughtfully.

"Wait you know my brother?! How?!" she asks incredulously.

"Um iusedtodateDowoonsoimetWonpilthroughhim...." I say in a rush, blushing.

"YOU USED TO DATE YOON DOWOON AND I DIDN'T KNOW THIS!!!!! HHHHOOOOOOOWWWWWWW?" she screeches at me.

"Well we became friends in college and then you switched schools right before I started dating Dowoon and it never really came up because we were both really busy. I could say the same about you being Wonpil's sister." I explain.

"Okay I will accept that only because you are my best friend but I am watching you." She says while doing the point to her eyes to my eyes thing. We arrive at the apartment and Mina opens the door and just immediately pulled me into a hug.

"You looked like you needed that dear." she says sweetly.

"Thank you I did." I say as i glance down at my feet.

"So what are you watching Mina?" Sana asks.

"Your brother." Mina says matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry what?" I said as my brain short circuits and it need to reload.

"Yeah Wonpil and Day6 are on Music Bank." Mina says. True enough I see a whole-ass Young K being interviewed by Soobin of TXT. They are talking about the most recent song they put out Zombie. Next Arin of Oh My Girl asks Sungjin about what song they are performing and he replies with Sweet Chaos. My gaze flicks over to Dowoon and he has a big smile on his face like he is perfectly fine. This hurts so much I have to get away.

"Hey Sana, where is your bathroom?" I ask trying to act calm but quickly failing, I can feel the tears coming.

"Down the hall to the right." She says not looking up from her phone where she is texting Wonpil.

I quickly run to the bathroom before i start sobbing. When I get there I take huge regulating breaths but it isn't helping and I feel tears rolling down my face. He's doing fine without me. This is what I wanted but it still hurt to see him move on. I clean up my face and walk back to the TV room and sit down. Sana pats my leg and Mina rubs my head.

"This is what I wanted. I brought this on myself." I say simply. The two of them look at me sympathetically .

"You didn't see what he just did, did you?" Sana asked. I shake my head not looking up.

"Honey, he still misses you. As soon as Soobin asked Dowoon why they were playing Sweet Chaos his smile faded to a frown." Mina starts

"And then he said that it is his favorite persons song but he lost them recently and couldn't find them again no matter how hard he looked." Sana finished. I look back up at the screen where they are finishing the song and the camera pans to Dowoon and I see tears rolling down his face. This crushes me even more than him being okay with out me. I did this to my soulmate I need to fix it. But first:

"Can we go to sleep? I am exhausted from everything from today and I have a plan for tomorrow." I say with determination in me voice and eyes.

"Sure. Let me get you some clothes and we can lay down." Mina says. We turn out the lights in the living room and have a sleepover. The last thing I hear for a while is Sana whispering:

"Thank you for saving me Vanessa."

"Your welcome Sana." I whisper back. The two of them fall asleep fast. I on the other hand stay up and plan. Tomorrow I plan on getting my real family back and won't bow to my parents view of me anymore. Well that's the thought, I just hope I can.


	4. Finding Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader plucks up the courage, with the help of Sana and Mina, to talk to Dowoon to set everything straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter a couple times so I hope it turned out alright.

I wake up early the next morning only having had 3 hours of collective sleep. I glance towards the kitchen and see Mina standing there making breakfast.

"What would you like to have today Vanessa?" She asks.

"I don't know. For years all my parents would let me have was a small fruit cup. I think I will have some of those tasty looking blueberry pancakes please." I reason to myself. Mina smiles and hands me the plate with a glass of milk. I smile and place my plate on the table as Sana walks in an slumps into her chair head on the table.

"Too early." she mumbles. I pat her head and continue to eat my breakfast. Mina comes over and places a plate with toast, butter, and scrambled eggs in front of Sana. Sana sits up and looks lovingly at Mina.

"Thank you so much. You know the way to my heart." Sana says as she leads forward and kisses Mina lightly.

"No problem. Now eat up we need to get Vanessa to the JYP building for her plan." Mina says with a blush.

"Yes, captain." Sana salutes and digs in. We leave about 11:30 a.m. for the JYP building. The front desk lady recognizes me and lets me past.

"Text us if anything goes wrong. We'll be right here." Sana says. I wave at them and make my way to where I think Dowoon will be. I see Wonpil and Dowoon walking down the hall, deep in conversation. Wonpil sees me and his eyes widen in shock. I vigorously shake my head and bolt behind an nearby pillar. I am such a coward. Wonpil and Dowoon enter the practice room nearby. I hear Dowoon say "She's been impossible to find, Hyung but I will do it. I will find her. I have to, I love her."

"I know Dowoon. But maybe she is closer than you think." Wonpil says as he stares daggers into me. Great now Wonpil hates me too. I creep past the practice room door and sprint to Jae's studio he shares with Sungjin and Young K. I actually run smack into Jae as he is leaving the studio. He catches me before I fall to the ground.

"Vanessa your here?! How? Why? Does Dowoon know?" Jae asks all at once. I stand up straight and shake my head:

"I chickened out at the last moment and hid behind a pillar. Wonpil saw me and I am pretty sure he hates me now." I explain as I walk into the studio.

"Vanessa!" Young K shouts, loud enough to be heard down the hall through the open door, and gathers me up in a bear hug so tight my back pops.

"T-t-to-o t-t-igh-t K" I squeak out. He drops me on the couch they keep in the studio and has a massive smile on his face.

"So, does he know your here?" Young K asks.

"No I chickened out like a big baby." I say glancing at his shoes. I hear footsteps running down the hall and skid in front of the door. I glance up and my breath catches in my throat. One thought enters my mind: Dowoon. Dowoon is in front of me in the flesh for the first time in six months. My legs give out from underneath me, but before I fall he is there to hold me up. I start sobbing into his shoulder. Finally I have found my home again.

"Shh Sweetheart it's okay I'm here." he says soothingly. The other boys quickly leave so Dowoon and I can have our privacy. I pull away from him for a second to get a good look at him. He looks relatively the same just a little sad and bit on the thin side. I pull him back into me and whisper:

"I've missed you so much."

"As have I Sweetheart." He says as he rubs my back. I push away from him again and a hurt look crosses his face and I almost burst into tears again. I take his hands in mine.

"I have a very important question I need to ask you and you need to be 100% honest with me." I start. He nods his head not saying anything because he knows I might lose confidence if he said anything. I forge ahead:

"I am no good for you; socially, mentally or physically. So why do you stay with me? Why do you love me enough to endure the torture I put you?" I say starting out strong then getting quieter until it's a whisper and my eyes are filled with tears. Dowoon moves my head so I am looking at him:

"Listen closely Sweetheart and you might begin to understand why I love you." I nod my head and smile at the present tense of the reference to love. He continues:

"You my dear sweet Vanessa are the other half of my soul. You are one of the most loving and caring people I know. Don't argue with me, you have your Dowoon's wrong face on. You came from some of the most unloving parents who engraved into you that you are unlovable, selfish, and mean. You are exactly the opposite." He takes a breath.

"But what about all the mean things I do to you, I mean I left you for six months because I forgot our anniversary." I ask.

"You do more good than any bad you my cause. I mean just in recent memory you saved Jae-hyung from sasaengs and saved Wonpil-hyung's sister from her abusive ex-boyfriend. On top of that when you forget things, which is a normal thing to do by the way, you always make up for it five times over. You forgot the specific day my birthday was but when you remembered you gave me an even better birthday than what JYP gave me." He says with a soft smile and a blush. "I love you just the way you are Sweetheart. So now do you have an inkling of why I love you?" I nod and lean into chest and snuggle there.

"It feels good to have you back where you belong, with me." he says as he kisses my head.

"I completely agree." I say as I start to drift off to sleep because of the lack of sleep the night before. I hear conversation happening next to me as I wake up a bit later.

"It good to have her back. It feels like were a family again." Sungjin says quietly.

"I agree Hyung. Maybe that old saying is true, Love Conquers All." Dowoon whispers to Sungjin. I shift in Dowoon's lap.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask sleepily.

"About an hour or so." Dowoon says with a smile.

"Oh crap I need to tell Sana and Mina I'm okay." I say as I try to get up out of Dowoon's lap but he holds me in place.

"Wonpil-hyung took care of that and the company gave me the rest of the day off to spend with you." Dowoon says with his signature smile.

"There is only one place I want to go right now." I say.

"Where is that Sweetheart?" Dowoon questions.

"Home." I say with finality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested I have a possible epilogue for the story. If you guys want it just leave me a comment. Hope everyone enjoyed this and again sorry if it was bad. :)


End file.
